The laid-open specification WO 01/01037 A1 discloses a vehicle headlamp with a multiplicity of light-emitting diodes serving as light source. The light bundle emitted by the light-emitting diodes has at least two segments with light from different spectral regions. A first segment of the light bundle has a high proportion of white or yellow-orange light, and a second segment has a high proportion of blue-green light.
The laid-open specification EP 1 298 382 A1 describes a light-emitting diode module for a vehicle luminaire having a reflector and a carrier for light-emitting diodes, the carrier having a plane surface on which the light-emitting diodes are arranged.